User blog:JL the superhuman/Jacob Martinez
Jacob Martinez is the boyfriend of Zoey Brooks Bio Jacob is a 17 year old who attends PCA along side Zoey Lola and Mandy. His relationship with Zoey and his family grows stronger during the series and he eventually marries Zoey. Jacob has very bad days sometimes along with the fact he has no choice but to move away from PCA and Zoey tries everything to stop him from leaving but it was no use so he tries to convince his dad into letting him stay at PCA and his mom divorced his dad. After Jacob's father gets custody of him they moved to a house next to PCA so when Jacob is off school he can stop by to see him. Jacob really cares about Zoey. During his sophmore year Jacob's mother and father got a divorce because Claire arguing with Jack about Jacob seeing Zoey. Relationships Zoey Brooks (Girlfriend) Jacob has been with Zoey since preschool and have been with each other since then. When Zoey met his father he instantly liking Zoey while his mother hates her which causes issues with her and Jacob's mother. Jacob loves Zoey to death. Zoey was always there for Jacob when his mother and father were fighting because they rarely had time for Jacob. Chase Matthews (Best friend) Jacob and Chase have become close friends since Jacob came to PCA and even consider each other as brothers often. When Jacob was going to England as 'punishment' for still daiting with Zoey when his mom told him to break up with her and wouldn't Chase was devestated. By the time Jacob returned Chase was happy because he reunited Lola Martinez (Cousin) Jacob and Lola are cousins who seem to really care about each other since they are family. Michael Barret (best friend) Jacob and Michael are best friends and they seem to always eat lunch together with Chase and Logan. Michael doesn't know why he doesn't eat lunch with Zoey, Quinn, and Lola which is mostly because of Nicole being gone. Logan Reese (Frenemy) Jacob is Logan's frenemy as they always argue. Quinn Pensky (best friend) Quinn looks out for Jacob like a brother and they often helps him with his work. Jacob often stands up for Quinn when people start picking on her. Nicole Bristow (close friend) Nicole was really close with Jacob when she was at PCA. When Nicole left Jacob was really heartbroken. Dustin Brooks (close friend) Jacob looks out for Dustin as much as he does for Lola. He always plays laser tag with him and was 12-0 until Dustin defeated him making him 12-1. After his undefeated streak at laser tag was ended he gave up laser tag. Jack Martinez (father) Jacob got along with his father. Jack likes the fact he is with Zoey. Trivia *Jacob is dating Zoey Brooks *He was undefeated at laser tag for 12 years until Zoey's brother Dustin defeated him which also broke his streak. *He was 12-0 at laser tag. *His father joined the army before Jacob started PCA. *He starts wearing his brother's dogtags. *Jacob's childhood hero is his father. Category:Blog posts